wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Giovanna
Giovanna (pronounced jee-oh-VAH-na) is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. She is ranked #66 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Giovanna is almost a Pro at level 971+ (the Vice-Champion of Swordplay non-Pro Class players), and you fight against her in the afternoon; she can be played against in the daytime after beating the Swordplay Champion. In Table Tennis, she is not good with a level of 341+. In Basketball, her level is 761+, and her teammates are Hiromasa and Keiko. She is a Pro in Cycling, coming 21st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Giovanna is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 1 edit on a "Baseball Teammates" article. * Her Japanese name is Jovana (ジョヴァンナ). * Giovanna appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears in stages 1, 5, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. ** And she never wears red armor. * Giovanna and Chika are the only CPU Miis to have that nose. * She is the only CPU Mii with that hair (not including Marsha from Wii Music). * Despite Giovanna '''not wearing glasses, she does not use the default values for them. They are set to be blue, are one stage larger, and are moved three stages down. This could mean that she was originally planned to have glasses, but they were removed. * '''Giovanna is one of the few CPU Miis who are Pro Class at nothing except Cycling. * She is the only Mii with those eyes. Gallery GiovannaDACotQR.JPG|Giovanna's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-21-0.png|Giovanna's badge (Baseball Teammates) Badge-33-5.png|Giovanna's badge (Advanced) 20180210_072923.jpg|Giovanna and her teammates Hiromasa and Keiko in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (24).png|Giovanna in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0121.JPG|Giovanna about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-05-25 (25).png|Giovanna in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318686573251247380354.jpg|Giovanna as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0528.JPG|Giovanna playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-16 (32).png|Giovanna in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg IMG_0797.JPG|Giovanna sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-10-01 (57).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Ursula, Hiromi, and Giovanna participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png David, Luca, Marisa, Gwen, Hayley, Rin, Gabi, Midori, Giovanna, Mia, and Sota featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhan, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Keiko, Helen, Jessie, Maria, David, Haru, and Giovanna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rainer, Oscar, Asami, Giovanna, Cole, and Gwen featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Flag Fracas with Naomi as the referee in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Giovanna, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Flag Footrace with Anna as the referee in Wii Party.png Giovanna in Bowling.JPG Takashi, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Giovanna wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1533.jpg IMG 1670.jpg Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2468.jpg IMG 2475.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(63).jpg Giovanna,_Ursula_and_Gabriele_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png IMG 2885.jpg IMG_2908.jpg|Giovanna with Shinta, Miguel, George, Martin, Marisa, Rainer, and Michael MiitopiaGiovannaImage.jpeg Rachel,_Giovanna_and_Kentaro_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Patrick,_Marco,_Giovanna_and_Misaki_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Abe, Oscar, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Pierre,_Oscar,_Giovanna_and_Elisa_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_party.png George, Giovanna and Midori participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Rin, Giovanna, Marco and Gabriele participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Giovanna, George, Pierre and Yoko participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Naomi, Ren and Giovanna participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Misaki, Giovanna and Daisuke participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Oscar, Noami and Giovanna participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Giovanna in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(252).jpg Tyrone, Giovanna, Megan, and Mia smiling at the fountain.jpeg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 31 20 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 02 20 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 34 38 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 05 06 PM.png 20191012_152830.jpg|Giovanna with Holly Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Miis who love purple Category:Purple Females Category:CPU Category:Non-American Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Wii CPU Category:Left handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor